


Same View, In Different Lights

by maxsaystowrite



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, M/M, after the final resting place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: Peter Nureyev had a lot to think about in the hours after Juno left. And he thought through all of it in his hotel room above Hyperion City.





	Same View, In Different Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Its just some angst about Peter and his feelings towards Juno. Because I'm emotional about them so you get to be too.

Peter never cared for the humidity in the Hyperion. His room was hot and damp and the air was thick enough to drink. He wondered why a city with an artificial atmosphere still had to replicate something too  _ tedious _ . He wondered why the sunlight was shining so bright into his room specifically. He wondered so he’d look past the spot where Juno was supposed to be. He wondered so he didn’t have to look at the empty bed next to him.

 

Peter stood up and stretched, every one of his joins popped with only the slightest pressure. But his muscles were relaxed, his chest was light as long as he wondered.  Peter was never one to take his time getting out of bed. He was up, so he should be showered and dressed. Today, on this hot morning, he was slow. He looked behind him at the chair by the window and realized the blinds were open because Juno was looking out to the stars just hours ago.

 

And the knot in his chest reformed and it suddenly got harder for him to breathe. Peter tried desperately to swallow the disappointment in his soul. He was a light sleeper and he was awake the moment Juno left his arms. He didn’t stir, he didn’t open his eyes. Peter had begged every God he didn’t believe in that Juno would get back in bed with him. Peter heard the door open instead of feeling the weight in the bed next to him.

 

There was a part of Peter that blamed himself. If he had just woken up, told him to come back to bed, talked with him, maybe he wouldn’t have left. Maybe he could have gone with. 

 

But there was also a part of him who knew Juno, and what he’d do. Peter knew Juno could never choose him and their life together. Peter just allowed himself to be fooled for one night. That night he just let himself feel everything he had been aching for since his first meeting Juno Steel. Peter promised that he’d leave Juno, alone, forever if this wasn’t the future he wanted. And Juno had agreed to run away with him, so they could traverse the galaxy together, so they could be together. There was something in his voice that sounded so sincere it became so easy to believe him. 

 

It was easy for Peter to kiss Juno like it would be the first of many, it was easy for him to pace himself as he felt every inch of his skin beneath his fingertips, like he was beginning to memorize every inch of it, it was easy for him to give in to his love for Juno and create a memory that would last a lifetime. It was easy for Peter Nureyev to pretend that all his dreams would come true in the morning. After all, he did lie for a living. 

 

Peter sat in the chair, watching the streets of Hyperion city wake up. Women toting their children around as they shopped for groceries, cars honking at hovercycles that weaved through the lanes, a Kanagawa face on every monitor on every building. He watched for what felt like hours. He watched for some sort of reason Juno chose this, some spark of hope or something remarkably beautiful. They were looking at the same view, in different lights. 

 

Peter tried to chase the feeling he had for New Kinshasa, that fleeting feeling of home. A place that felt familiar and warm, a connection to a place that held the root of you. A place that could define you easily, when other words fail. Juno was a part of this city, and this city was a part of him. Juno was from Hyperion, he grew up here, he shaped it when he tried his hand at being a police officer. Peter could muster up a scrap of empathy. The excitement he got when he thought he was a part of New Kinshasa, that the music in the square and the clouds around the city’s borders were a part of him. Peter knew what it felt like to lose a home, and he could only imagine that loss if it had been his real home. 

 

Peter smiled to himself when he thought about the first time he heard Juno’s name. Sasha Wire was describing him as the most obnoxious genius in Hyperion city, and the most obnoxious part about him was that he knew it. But he couldn’t really hear her, _Juno_ _Steel_ just kept ringing in his ears. Such a pretty name, he couldn’t keep it out of his mouth. And of course he did all the research on him possible, what kind of master thief would he be if he didn’t? Peter couldn’t describe it as love at first sight because, at first sight, he was already in love. 

 

There was something about watching all those broken pieces work together to form a complete Juno Steel that was intoxicating, to say the least. Nureyev never let himself forget that he had fallen in love with Juno Steel, it was a part of him now, his love for Juno. Even as he burned peter’s wrists trying to cut away their restraints. Even as he was throwing his tantrum while Peter tried to win information. 

  
  


He certainly couldn’t forget when he felt Juno digging around in his mind, opening the doors that he had tried so hard to padlock shut. If it were anyone else it would have felt like a violation. But Juno was soft his with memories, tiptoeing and only observing. If Peter wanted to shut him out, he could and Juno would have backed away. He never trusted someone so much. He never trusted anyone to hold his heart or his name. And perhaps this is why.

 

Peter could feel the tears roll down his cheeks and how his chest started to heave. Though his hand stayed delicately placed under his raised chin, his legs were still crossed elegantly. He tried so hard to keep his dignified composure. He tried so hard to not  _ feel _ his broken heart. Even if it was collapsing into itself. He sat there in that chair, naked, dried tears clinging to his face until it was night again. He told himself he was just giving himself time to breathe and feel his pain so it wouldn’t hurt him later.

 

Peter was a liar, even to himself. He watched the entrance of the hotel, waiting. He prepared himself for the door to open, and for it to be Juno. He wished Juno was just getting him flowers, ordering them breakfast, coming back. Of course, he knew he wasn’t, but that’s why Peter lied.

 

When the stars were out, Peter showered and dressed. He gathered everything what was his in the room. He looked at the bed they shared and pondered on taking a pillowcase, or maybe even leaving a note. If Juno was just late. 

 

And then Peter decided against his normal notes and breadcrumbs. He left with his suitcase in hand and his head held high and an empty room. He decided he wasn’t going to give Juno Steel the pleasure of instant regret. Nothing left behind so Juno could throw himself in a vat of self-pity. If Peter reached halfway, Juno would meet him in the middle. And this wasn’t about what he and Juno could do together anymore. It wasn’t about how Peter made Juno feel or how Peter could convince Juno again if they just talked. This was about the decision Juno made on his own in the middle of the night. It was about what Juno had done to Peter.

 

Juno had told him that he didn’t want him. He didn’t want Peter Nureyev. After all, just because the name’s on his birth certificate doesn’t mean it’s worth anything. His birth name wasn’t worth the air you’d say it with. Just a pretty connection of sounds. It had meant everything to Peter, the only shred of self he had. And it meant nothing to Juno.

 

When Peter stepped out into the bright sun he dug into his jacket for sunglasses. He stopped before putting them on, they were Rex Glass’. And he thought for a moment, about if he had stayed Agent Glass. If Rex glass was allowed to fool Juno. If Rex Glass’ kisses were enough for Juno to forget the pieces that didn’t fit together. If Rex Glass could have kept Juno like Nureyev never could. Glass could have stayed in Hyperion city, Glass could have made a life with Juno in the hell hole he chose to reside in.

 

But then again, Juno saw right through Rex Glass. Juno Steel had always known who Peter Nureyev was, even behind a fake reputation and sunglasses. Juno Steel could never fall in love with Rex Glass. Rex Glass wasn’t real, he wasn’t real enough for Juno Steel. 

 

And that seemed to be the thing with Juno, something that Peter adored. Juno was never the underdog. Juno always had the upper hand and the worst part was, he had no idea. 

 

Peter dropped the glasses on the ground and crushed them under his foot as he hailed a cab, deciding he’d prefer to deal with the glare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please please please leave a comment! This is my first fic for The Penumbra Podcast but! I have ten Adventure Zone fics! I also have Yuri!!! On Ice, Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much!


End file.
